At present, a mobile terminal is generally provided with a mechanism for prompting the user of a use condition of the mobile terminal by sound and/or vibration. Specifically, a sound reminder may be achieved by a sound caused by the vibration of a speaker in the mobile terminal, and a vibration reminder may be achieved by the vibration of a vibrator in the mobile terminal. The speaker and the vibrator are typically mounted on a motherboard of the mobile terminal so that the motherboard vibrates as well during vibrations of the speaker or the vibrator. This may lead to fatigue of solder joints of the electronic components on the motherboard, and thus to the failure of the mobile terminal.